Response
by shylohums20
Summary: Continuing after the live action anime . Kyohei confessed his love to Sunako and is trying to have a decent relationship but what will happen when Kyohei's childhood friend visits and is interested in her? And can Sunako trust Kyohei completely?
1. Response

_Response_

Chapter 1

_**Note: I do not own Wallflower, written by **__**Tomoko Hayakawa**__**. The storyline however is mine. **_

Kyohei and Sunako have shared one of there most precious kisses to come. Sunako is stunned and is frozen from feeling Kyohei's warm and luscious lips. Kyohei pulls back to see the one he has confessed his love to. Tracing her beautiful face with his eyes, he waits for her response.

_Nothing_

"Sunako?" Kyohei asks "Sunako...hellooo?"

_Still nothing_

"Oi, quit spacing off" he thumped her on the head.

His voice awoke her from her daze and soon thoughts rushed into her mind instantly. What happened? Did he just kiss me again? But why? What do I do?

"Uh...um..." Sunako stuttered looking up at him, catching his bright beautiful features, his round gazing eyes, his light brown hair, and warm and tender lips. He's gorgeous, Sunako thought. He's more radiant then the sun. After saying that things became uncomfortable, his looks began to beam at her. Bright...bright...bright.

"Br-...bri-..." she said

"Oh no, don't do that bright thing. If you head bump me, I'll pound you." Kyohei said

"I...need..." Sunako began to say.

"Hm? Ya, what do you need?" he said, leaning forward.

"I...need...Hiroshi-Kun!" she screamed and ran past Kyohei.

"Huh? Oi get back here, what do you need him for?" he said then sprinted after her.

Sunako raced across halls and around corners flying by as her cape fluttered after her. She was to fast she didn't realize she passed Yuki, who was on his way up to see how the "lovebirds" were doing.

"Oh, hey Sunako-chan," Yuki beamed, "what are you and Kyohei do-"

_ZOOM!_

"ing?" he finished, "SUNAKO-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Aww, never mind" Yuki pouted and turned as Kyohei was now around the corner and coming down the hallway, dashing after Sunako.

"Kyo-kyohei! What's wrong with Sunako-chan?" he yelled "Did you do something to her?"

Yuki sadly though didn't get his answer as Kyohei glided past him without a word, but turning around the other end of the hall Kyohei yelled:

"ANNOYING!"

"Whatever, haha those two are made for each other. Ooo I'm craving cookies!" Yuki trotted down happily.

Swiftly down the stairs, Sunako reached the entrance door and strongly pried the door open. Half way opened Sunako heard sounds and quickly looked to see Kyohei jump from the stairs and hit the floor hard losing his balance but at the same time he looked up to catch her gaze towards him.

"Where are you going anyways?" Kyohei winced while standing up.

Sunako frozen once more, staring at an injured Kyohei limping towards her, his face expressing anger. No...wait...not anger, his eyes showed another feeling. Hope. Loosening her grip on the doorknob, Sunako slowly inched herself towards him.

That's it, go to him, a voice in her head said. She desperately wanted to go along with it but there was another voice, more like a whisper, that told her to find Hiroshi-kun and find comfort alone.

"You didn't answer my question, Sunako" Kyohei's soft tone interrupted her thoughts. "Why are you running? Isn't this what you wanted? I confessed I like, no... I love you."

Tears again streamed down Sunako's face. Step by step, closer, she tried to speak but her voice wouldn't budge. It felt tight and she thought she was suffocating but hearing his soft voice somehow loosened the grasp and only inches away from each other she said:

"I...I didn't...mean to run. I guess I got a little scared."

"But why, tell me why," Kyohei's tone becoming annoyed and angry. He stopped himself, seeing Sunako beginning to panic.

"Because I like you" she said.

Those words quiet but still being able to here them, Kyohei's heart jumped and paced faster. He began to blush but couldn't turn or walk away because, first, he hurt his ankle, and second, he was afraid if he looked away she would be gone in a blink of an eye. Instead of looking away, Kyohei walked forward, his right foot dragging along. He made sure he stood in the shadows, so she couldn't use the bright delusion to run away again. Feeling her breath on his face, Kyohei looked at her.

Wrapping his arms around her and embracing her delicate body, he felt at ease. She allowed him to hold her for awhile, but soon Sunako became embarrassed and shy again, she began to pull away, but he didn't want to let go so he strength his grip around her.

"Kyohei-...eh...can you let go" Sunako uttered, pushing against Kyohei's chest for release.

"I won't ever let go" he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her body.

"Kyohei, what if Ranmaru or Takenaga see us, besides I need to go see-" Sunako's words were cut off by Kyohei's lips, pressed against her's passionately but with gentleness. At first she felt shaky but started to calm down and slowly Sunako raised her arms over his shoulders and awkwardly held them. Kyohei was surprised but paid no attention to the thought and enjoyed the sensation of their kiss.

Freeing each other for a gulp of fresh air Kyohei relaxed his grip but still held Sunako, caressing her head on his chest.

Sunako could hear his heart beating rapidly. It didn't surprise her as her's was doing the same thing. Nuzzling her head on his chest Kyohei tighten his arms, embracing her more. Sunako enjoyed the feeling but the feeling was beginning to slip away when…

"Kyohei," Sunako whispered.

"I'm here," he stroked her long black hair "You're my Sunako, my precious one (he repeated).

"Kyohei, I-"she said but more quietly.

"Your, mine"

"Mmmm" muffled a now smothered Sunako.

"Ya…" a happy Kyohei replied.

Then with a full thrust, Sunako punched Kyohei in the gut, and every last breath of his leaving his body.

"UH!" Kyohei fell to the ground with Sunako standing above him shielding herself in her cape.

*_cough, cough* _"Why the,*_cough_ * hell did you *_cough, cough * _do that for?" he choked out.

"Uh…um…I tried to tell you I couldn't breath" Sunako spoke nervously under her cape.

"You didn't have to knock the wind out of me, baka"

"Sor- sorry"

"Wait until I catch my breath, then you'll get it" Kyohei said.

Sunako realized that when he'd get up, she'd have to deal with the hugs and kisses again, though she didn't mind them, she just couldn't handle anymore of it. It was too much in a day.

"I, uh, got to go bye!" Sunako dashed outside the door to go see Hiroshi-kun.

"O-,oi, wait!" Kyohei yelled still sitting on the ground. "Man, what a nuisance." He muttered under his breath, sprawled on the ground, closing his eyes and thinking about his chaotic day so far.

Then something heavy leaned on him, and pecked him on the mouth. Kyohei opened his eye's to see who, when the person bolted out the door.

"…YOU GUYS ARE TOO CUTE!" Yuki hopped out behind the kitchen counter and munching on rabbit shaped cookies. "It's just a like a comedy slash horror slash romantic movie."

"Shut it, or I'll beat you to a pulp." Kyohei said.

"Ahh, Kyohei why do you got to be so mean" Yuki moped.

Though he didn't see their face, he did manage so see that pure black cape disappear outside the door, knowing who it belonged to, and it made him glow inside more then out.

_**This is my first fan fiction story. Enjoy!**_


	2. Blush

**Chapter 2 **

**Blush**

**Note: I do not own Wallflower, written by Tomoko Hayakawa. Storyline is mine.**

"It was an incredible moment!" Yuki beamed, "Kyohei showed a side to Sunako that I've never seen before. It's nice to know you have a soft side than that anger management problem of yours" he pointed at Kyohei.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up," Kyohei charged and head locked a defenseless Yuki.

"Waaaa, let go, let go!" Yuki struggled from Kyohei's deathly grip.

"Aw, come on Kyohei, Yuki is just being Yuki, why don't you let him go?" Ranmaru suggested while relaxing on the sofa. Though he loved watching two idiots play it out, he did find Yuki's whining annoying. To his dismay, Kyohei only found his request irritating and limped towards the smiling red head, along with Yuki being dragged.

"You have something to say too?" Kyohei slid his arm around Ranmaru's neck, binding him against the couch and also making sure he balanced on his good ankle. Now two men were being bullied by the muscular blond, who only gripped tighter with every word the two boneheads spoke, which was about him and Sunako.

"Hey, watch the hair and face, but mostly the face "Ranmaru urged towards Kyohei.

"Waaa, where's Takenaga when you need him?" whined Yuki.

With this, quiet footsteps tapped and Takenaga appeared. He was focused more on what was in his hand than the tussle taking place in the living room, his thumbs tapping the keyboard and waiting for the _zing! _That would say he had a text message.

_Noi_, the triad thought.

Takenaga gradually went upstairs, up to his room, and closed the door quietly. Seeing this as an opening for escape, Yuki swiftly yanked himself free from Kyohei's suffocating grip.

"Oi, get back here," Kyohei ordered.

Distracted towards Yuki, Kyohei didn't realize Ranmaru dashed out from his arm, to which he found safety in the kitchen.

"Baka," Kyohei scratched his head," you guys got lucky this time but watch out, I won't be so gentle next time."

Tired (and annoyed), Kyohei hopped up the stairs and sluggishly walked to his room. Pushing the door closed with what little force he had, Kyohei than dropped himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. On the verge of sleep, Kyohei remembered what happened between him and Sunako. Glad no one was around, a pinkish color swarmed around his cheeks and a smile was beginning to arise. Never wanting that feeling to go away, he reached the skull from his jacket and caressed it against his chest.

_I wonder if she's thinking about me right now,_ Kyohei thought. _I bet she's talking to that creepy doll, Hiroshi-kun, telling him everything that happened today. Ah well as long as she's talking about me it's enough._

With the memories still flashing back and forth, Kyohei felt his body become relaxed and his eyelids becoming heavy. While holding the skull, he drifted off imagining Sunako's face, believing this was his happy ending.

_My Sunako._

Hiroshi-kun looked around the small cubby he was placed in and wondered why Sunako had brought him here. He missed the spacious room and, even thought Sunako couldn't stand it , he loved the company from the bright creatures.

"HIROSHI!" Sunako ripped the curtains hanging on the tiny doorway. In such a rush she forgot the height of the room and hit her head on the ceiling. Hiroshi watched a dizzy Sunako sway towards him muttering something he couldn't quite hear.

_Ugh not again, _he thought, _Sunako snap out of it and hurry up and tell me what you wanted to say, it's very claustrophobic in here._

Shaking her head and still a bit dazed, Sunako crawled next to Hiroshi-kun and sat with her legs up to her chest.

"He kissed me again, "she said.

_And? What did you do? What else happened?_

"I came here. I didn't know what to do, besides you always help me with problems, how do I act or what do I say?" Sunako babbled.

_You still run away huh? Perhaps you should have stayed and talked to him, I mean he did say he loved you._

"Ya I know but I've never had anyone love me, little lone like me like how Kyohei does." Sunako responded.

_Then I guess it's not meant to be-_

"No! I mean, I thin- no I do like him or I love him," Sunako hid farther in her cape after saying those three words. He was special to her, like she was special to him, but can she truly trust him? _I suppose things will have to unfold, _Sunako thought.

_Hey, Sunako, _Hiroshi said,_ sorry to interrupt your thinking but if your going to do something, then how about doing something special for him. Besides you did say he was special to you as you are to him._

Hearing that Sunako smirked and thought of an idea, which would impress Kyohei.

"I got it!" she jumped up, once again hitting her head," Ouch! No, wait I know I'll cook him a feast and then we can have a due? I mean he fights all the time, he's gotta like that right?"

_Your on the right track, food does satisfy that radiant creature. Excellent idea but how about eliminating the duel part from your arrangements and enjoy a nice romantic evening with him._

"How?" Sunako asked.

_After your lovely feast you have eaten then go somewhere quiet and have a nice chat with him, talk about what you guys may have in common and fighting isn't just one of them. If you can't make that step yet, at least stay by his side for awhile that's considered somewhat romantic, I think._

"Ok, I accept the challenge," Sunako shaped her hand in to a fist, showing she can do this, maybe. "I'll get going now." She hustled out the door.

_Wait! Take me with you, _a sadden but stilled Hiroshi-kun cried. _And when did this become a challenge!_

_Kyohei saw an elegant and barefooted Sunako dance in a black dress, displaying her sleek and smooth skin_. _She graciously moved her arms around, appearing like a ballerina, and then she saw him._ _He was afraid she was going to run away so he steady his position for take off just in case, but instead of her running the opposite way she walked towards him. Kyohei surprised and caught off guard stiffened when Sunako grabbed his hands. Her eyes peered into his and Kyohei was captivated by her beauty. Focused on her looks, he missed the words she whispered. Anxious about what she said Kyohei told her to repeat it once more. Opening her mouth, her voice sounded like bells._

_Bells? _Kyohei thought. _Listening closer_, _he heard the sound more clearly. It wasn't bells but instead it was ringing. A phone was ringing…_

Slowly opening his eyes, the drowsy brawler raised his body from his cushioned mattress and rolled out of bed, checking his ankle to see if it was better. It had a tinkling feeling but Kyohei paid not attention to it. Angry towards the phone for interrupting his fantasy, Kyohei stomped down every step of the stairs. All he could think to himself was, _I'm going to yell at the bastard who's calling._ Reaching his point he snatched the telephone, lifted it to his mouth and took a big breath.

"Hello!" Auntie said on the other line. Kyohei accidently sucked in the breath he was holding and began coughing.

"Oh, hello? Hello? Hey, you boys better not be doing something weird over there or I'll come and kick you out," Auntie proclaimed.

"It's *cough* nothing," Kyohei cleared his throat, "just didn't expect you to call so soon. I mean it's only been a couple hours since I saw you."

"Well duh, anyways I boarded my plane and just happened to remember something." Auntie said.

"Ok, so what did you want to tell me, and please don't make it a challenge on Sunako," he begged.

"Alright if you insist, then how about you boys take my darling Takeru out for the day, I think he deserves a little fun for helping you get over your love issues." Auntie giggled silently through the phone.

"Hey, I didn't need any help besides; Takeru seems like a kid who loves to be cooped up with work and business priorities."

"You can either do this or I will happily find a box for you and those three handsome gentlemen to live in, so what's your answer?"

"Fine I'll take the little bra- I mean angel of yours to the park." Kyohei agreed.

"No, take him to an amusement park I want him to have the greatest day ever, so no cheap areas understand?" Auntie said with a serious/scary tone.

"Okay, okay got it, bye-bye," Kyohei hanged up quickly before Auntie could give them any more demands.

After talking with Auntie, Kyohei called Takenaga and told him to take Takeru out.

"But me, Ranmaru, and Yuki are shopping right now," Takenaga said.

"So? Take him with you; I think he'll have fun with you. Buy him a toy or something," Kyohei responded.

"Okay, wait where are you going to be? Aren't you supposed to come to?"

"Ya, sure, I'll meet up with you guys later," Kyohei lied.

"Like I'll ever believe that, fine then, where is he now?"

"He should be hanging around the café shop with the old man about now, okay bye-bye" again Kyohei hung up instantly.

Looking around the living room, he debated on if he should go back to bed or to wait for Sunako to come back. _I'll wait for her, _he thought. Sitting in a dining chair, Kyohei looked around the house to keep him preoccupied, but the distractions weren't working. His stomach agreed with this too. It grumbled loud enough for the whole world to hear. Realizing he couldn't remember the last time he ate, Kyohei went into the kitchen and tried to find some food to eat. He grabbed whatever was in the kitchen and placed them on the counter but not exactly sure what to make with them. Just as he was about to doubt having dinner, Sunako stumbled in holding two full bags of groceries.

"Ok, so fish, rice, sauce, carrots-wait no not carrots, uh-"Sunako halted; baffled that she didn't see Kyohei standing in the kitchen.

"Hi," Kyohei said shyly.

"Oh, why are you here?" Sunako blurted out.

Jolted by her response, Kyohei said" What do you mean why am I here? I live here remember besides I'm not the one who barged in with a ton of groceries in their hands."

"No, that's not what I meant, um, wait in the living room," Sunako pushed Kyohei into the other room.

"Hey what's the rush for?" Kyohei said. He was going to ask more questions but grasp the idea of what she was doing for him and willingly walked out himself.

Stunned that Kyohei was home Sunako called Yuki to ask for advice on what to do.

"It's Yuki here!" he bellowed happily.

"Yuki what do I do, Kyohei is here and I wanted to cook him a nice dinner," Sunako anxiously said.

"Aww, cute, okay well then get started then. I don't see a problem, besides sooner or later you are going to have to get use to seeing him," Yuki advised Sunako.

"Oh, ok, well I'll call you for more update," Sunako said quietly.

"Bye-bye,"

"Bye," putting down the handheld phone, Sunako put herself into full gear and began cooking a magnificent dinner.

Hurriedly walking into the living room, Sunako took a deep breath and said, "Dinner is ready."

Kyohei turned his head and jumped out of his chair, attempting to show her he didn't wait stiffly because the whole time he was curious of what she was making him.

"It's about time, I've felt like I've been sitting here for ages,' Kyohei complained, covering up his sheepishness towards her.

"Sorry," Sunako covered her face, following after Kyohei to the dining table. About to reach for her chair, Kyohei's hand grabbed the top and pulled the chair out, helping Sunako to her seat. Though there were other chairs available, Kyohei slid in the one next to her. Nervously Sunako served both there plates and they both started to eat. Nothing but the clinking of the plates and the whisper of the wind filled the room with sound. Neither knew what to say to the other, but both didn't want an awkward silence so…

"I-"the flustered couple said at once.

"Hehe, you go ahead," Kyohei scratched his head and smirked a bit.

"No, no, you go ahead," Sunako said hurriedly.

"Well, it's ladies first. Besides mine's not that important," he said shyly.

"Mine's not important either,"

"Just hurry up and say what you want to say," Kyohei tried to say casually but it came out like an annoyed tone.

"No, you talk," Sunako shot back. After, both began yelling at each other and soon both were out of there chairs telling each other they should hurry up and say what they have to say (before they get old to understand each other, hehe ). This only frustrated them more. After awhile and seeing this as getting know where, Kyohei looked at Sunako straight in the eye and was about to burst, when they suddenly caught a glimpse and gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly beginning to lean into one another, when_…Knock. Knock. Knock._

Halting and noticing what they were doing, Kyohei rushed to get the door and Sunako plopped in her seat, she couldn't believe they were going to kiss again.

Kyohei steadied himself as he reached the door and calming himself, he was still flustered by what he was about to do. Opening the door, Kyohei saw the one person he'd never thought he'd see in a million years, Hideyoshi. He trusted this guy with his life but knowing his past Kyohei couldn't trust him with Sunako.

_**Sorry about the wait, very busy. Well here's the next chapter and the name for the new character does sound weird but there's a reason why. Enjoy! **_


	3. Hideyoshi

**Chapter 3**

**Hideyoshi**

**Note: I do not own Wallflower, written by Tomoko Hayakawa. Storyline is mine.**

"Kyo!" Hideyoshi beamed, "How've you been man?"

"Hideyoshi," Kyohei said with a whisper.

"Yep it's me, hehe." Hideyoshi looked confused; it wasn't the response he was looking for.

"Hide…yoshi," Kyohei said again.

"Ya, okay then," Hideyoshi pushed Kyohei aside and plopped himself on the sofa.

Still frozen from surprise, Kyohei started to think about why Hideyoshi was there. _Why is he here? I bet he ran out of money again or he's running from somebody? Same old Hideyoshi, never growing up._

"So I heard you scored a sweet place to live in, no joke this place is huge! You've been living it big, huh? So whose the hag your with to get this baby, hm?" Hideyoshi questioned. Seeing there wasn't any response, Hideyoshi said, "Yo, Kyo are you going to stand in the doorway forever, or are you going to say hi to your best bud?".

"What? Um, baka of course not, it's good to see you again", Kyohei lied.

"Ya your right, sooo what have you been doing lately?" He stood up and headed for the dining room.

Kyohei thought, _there he goes, snooping around probably cozying up to the plac-_ retracting his early plans, he remembered he was having dinner with Sunako and rushed to stand right in front of his childhood friend. Peering around, to his surprise Sunako wasn't sitting at the table. _I bet she went to the kitchen._

"Um, uh, there isn't anything in there, how about we just relax on the couch and talk about what we have been up to." Kyohei nervously said though he was trying to sound confident and tough.

"You know what your right, why not. Yo, I have this insane story about this one time when I was with this old one (lady) who wanted me to dress up-"

"Ya, ya, I bet it was, um hold that thought I have to go to the kitchen" Kyohei tried to say casually.

"Why, I'm fine, I mean I know I'm great looking but you don't have to serve me yet, sir" Hideyoshi said greatly.

I_'ve seen this before, he reminds me of Ranmaru_.

"That's not the point, I have to go tell Sun-" Kyohei stopped himself, amazed he forgot what he was doing.

_Dammit, Kyohei. You almost slipped. He can't find out about Sunako. Keep quiet until he leaves. _

"Sun? Whose Sun?" Hideyoshi caught Kyohei's mishap.

"Uh, um, she- I mean he is…my…cook! Ya my cook, and he's prepared a meal for me so let me go tell him to stop cooking and go out for awhile, so…we can hang, ya!" Kyohei lied through his teeth.

"Wow really, that's amazing! Can I see hi-"

"No! I mean he's really busy and hates to be disturbed, let me go tell him to go ahead and leave." Kyohei said swiftly.

Close to the kitchen, a knock came from the entrance door. _BAKA! Who can that be! _Kyohei thought.

Hideyoshi, already standing walked to the door and opened it to find three girls, all dressed in bright clothes, their faces drenched with makeup, squeal with excitement but to there dissatisfaction it wasn't their "love" at the door.

"Hello ladies!" Hideyoshi showed his best smile.

"Oh, is Kyohei here?" the middle girl asked, she wore a feathered jacket, black tights, and heels so high, other women wouldn't understand how she could walk.

"Um, ya, but he's busy-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE," all three squealed once again.

"Can I- I mean we see him", lefty said, her face looked like it was stretched out from her hair being pulled back in a giant ponytail.

"Ya can we?" the last and somewhat decent one said. The pink she wore made her look innocent…_and vulnerable, _Hideyoshi thought.

"Sure, let me get him for you," displaying a grin on his face.

Seconds later Kyohei finally appeared in the doorway and all hell broke loose. Thinking he could have handled just three girls, he missed understood their strength. When appearing in front them, two girls leaped to each of his sides while the third embraced him from the front, all asking him out to places he's never heard of.

"Wait, what, ah let go of me!" Kyohei ordered. He couldn't understand why he wasn't able to resist these schoolgirls' grips. Probably because he was distracted about getting Sunako out of here before Hideyoshi finds her.

"Hah, Sunak- I mean Sun," Kyohei gasped.

"Oh ya, don't worry I can go tell him, you just stay here and keep these pretty little ladies occupied until I come back, then we can go on a group date." Hideyoshi flashed a smile.

"EEEEEEEEE," again the girls shrieked, "a date with Kyohei, ahhh this is the best day ever!" high heels shouted.

"Wait, no, Hideyoshi! No don't go in there," Kyohei's stomach was flipping, he felt restraint once again, the feeling that he couldn't protect Sunako for what was about to come if Hideyoshi saw her.

Sunako watched Kyohei dash from the table into the living room. Deciding this was her chance; she leaped from her chair and sprinted in the kitchen. She crouched behind the counter and flipped her cell out. She only knew one person to call.

"Yes, Sunako-chan?" Yuki sounded a bit disappointed, possibly from the fact that Sunako called within an hour distance from there last conversation.

"Oh, sorry for calling, I just…I…um" Sunako stuttered.

"Yes, what is it? It's ok Takenaga and them aren't around, they went with Takeru to get some ice cream."

"I just wanted to call and say things are going okay here, but are you guys going to eat out or do you want me to make you guys dinner-" Sunako blabbered.

"Never mind us, we'll go out for sushi, you just focus on your date!" Yuki said happily.

"Date! Oh, um ya a date."

"Okay bye-bye…aww I said I wanted chocolate not vanilla," Yuki said on the other line.

_Hmph! Okay Sunako Nakahara, you can do this, _she thought. Standing in a champion stance, Sunako had an idea. _Yuki and them are having ice cream, maybe I should make desert. _

"Um, let's see maybe we have something sweet. I should have bought something sweet for dessert. Oh, no," Sunako said nervously.

While searching for the ingredients for dessert Sunako heard the door knock again.

_Who could be here again? More radiant creatures! _ She thought, _No stay out! _She ducked behind the cabinets. A minute or so she heard footsteps, and to her relief it was just the footsteps of one person. Relaxing and adjusting herself, Sunako popped up from behind the counter and challenged herself to stare into the eyes of the one she cared most about. Finding the radiant creatures eyes she realized it wasn't her Kyohei but someone completely opposite of him.

"Oh hello, who are you?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I'm Sunako, uh, Sunako Nakahara," she bowed her head to block her face.

"Sun..ako?" Hideyoshi was confused but then caught on to what was happening, "Sunako, oh alright, well Sunako would you like to hear something?" Hideyoshi walked to the counter and leaned over, his face a couple feet away from hers.

"Uh, um, ok," she stuttered.

"I can honestly say you do look like a cook, in fact, one that dresses uniquely but you…are not…a guy." He flashed his best smile once more, but Sunako was able catch something behind his smile; something that was wicked, and not in a good way.

Kyohei realized Hideyoshi wasn't back and he wasn't coming back, so with his full strength and releasing all his anger on them Kyohei pushed and yelled at all three of them.

"LET GO OF ME, AND GET LOST!" His arms and body were free.

"Aww Kyohei, please don't be like that" stretched face said, she leaped for his arm again but was disappointed when he blocked her grip.

"Nuh uh, not again, so why don't you…LOOK WHAT'S THAT!" Kyohei pointed in the sky. Looking down he saw all three heads turn around and looking up. He slowly and quietly closed the door.

"What is it a plane or a GIANT BIRD! Eeeeee! I hope not," Pinky said. Seeing nothing in the sky they turned their attention back to their prince but instead saw a wooden wall that was their gateway to him.

Kyohei leaned against the door to hear if they were still there, but with satisfaction he heard the school girls arguing about who should have kept and eye on him or they wouldn't have left without their prince.

Dashing through the dining room bumping the table, Kyohei knocked over glasses off the table but caught them quickly, his movement fast paced so he can get to the kitchen faster. Reaching his destination, Kyohei caught the sight of Hideyoshi leaning across the counter his face near Sunako's whispering to her gently about something. Before he could jump in, Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru (holding a bouncy Takeru) emerged in the back door. They thought if they took the back way then they couldn't have possibly interrupted the date in the dining room, to their fault the date had already ended.

The joyful quartet saw Kyohei's frame turn from confusion to jealousy, and traced there eyes to the reason. _Who's that in front of Sunako? _Everyone thought.

"Well I think things just got interesting don't you think Sunako Nakahara?" Hideyoshi questioned.

"Uh, uh, sure." Sunako replied.

Kyohei, forgetting his plan, lost his temper and marched right next to Sunako grabbing her from the side while facing Hideyoshi. Keeping her close, Kyohei said harshly, "What are you doing with my Sunako?"

**Sorry, I know it's been a veerrry long time since I wrote something, but what can you say summers are quiet busy. Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it! **


	4. A Moment

**Chapter 4**

**A Moment**

**Note: I do not own Wallflower, written by Tomoko Hayakawa. Storyline is mine.**

"Um, hahaha," Yuki laughed nervously, "well isn't this an awkward situation."

Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki and Takeru needn't to say anything because they were able to feel the aura's atmosphere in the kitchen. It was filled with jealousy (Kyohei), excitement/curiosity (Hideyoshi), and… confusion with a hint of hyperventilation? (Sunako)

"Ky- Kyohei?" Sunako stuttered. She felt a struck of pain in her side, _he's squeezing me to hard_, she thought to herself. Kyohei in response tightened his grip, clutching her dark shield of cloth in his hands, his eyes more fierce towards Hideyoshi.

Unknowingly to the babysitters of Takeru, Hideyoshi enjoyed the tension and wanted to push it a bit more over the edge to see what the outcome may be.

"Oh my, did I do something Kyo?" Yoshi flashed his best innocent smile.

"Stop calling me that, Yoshi," Kyohei snapped. "You don't ever call me that again, not ever since we-" Kyohei stopped instantly.

"Ah see you still remember, how long has it been Kyohei, two maybe three years now?" Hideyoshi caught a hold of something deep within Kyohei.

"Hideyoshi, we promised we never speak of it…" Kyohei's tension eased as well as his grip on Sunako, his body relaxed for a minute but then his movement stiffened ever so quickly.

"Ranmaru what's going on?" Takeru raised his head to Ranmaru, who then looked to Yuki for the answer. Yuki just raised his shoulders and turned his attention to Sunako. Her face showed confusion but also discomfort, he could understand because she was right in the middle of the men's argument.

"How about me, the guys and Sunako go take a walk while you guys finish your talk?" Yuki suggested.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hideyoshi answered. "Lets make a deal, I can stay here and we'll keep this little secret of ours, also I can talk to Sunako with out any problems."

"Uh, wait, why am I involved-" Sunako asked.

"Deal!" Kyohei responded.

Everyone looked at him in astonishment._ Did he really just say that? How could he go with this guy's plan? What just happened?_

They of course as well as Sunako could feel that this fellow here was someone who could cause trouble or bring the troubles he's already had, and he didn't care who got involved.

"Great so how about you gentlemen show me my room," Yoshi asked Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki. There faces flashing fake smiles and thinking of the best room (far away from theirs) which would be at the back of the mansion.

"Sure," they all said through gritted teeth.

"Sweet, let's go get my things and head up stairs!" Hideyoshi gestured toward the front door.

Everyone looked at Kyohei for help and for answers but all Kyohei did was nod for them to do what he said and looked away. All trying to understand what was happening they did what they were told and headed out. Takeru on the other hand left to the café shop to tell of the juicy drama to the old man.

After everyone left Sunako looked at Kyohei, worried about what Hideyoshi had over him and to amazed at how his personality changed so quickly, all she could think to herself was, _What are you guys hiding? Does it frighten you that much? Is there anyway I can possibly help?_

Kyohei realizing that Sunako was staring at him, tried to play it off with a small grin and a few lines of "Well that was stupid", and "I'm starving", but he couldn't play it off because Sunako caught on with:

"Kyohei you don't have to hide, tell me what's going on?"

"Ha, haha, there's nothing going on, like I said it was something stupid, be-besides, I'm starving," Kyohei giggled nervously.

"But we just had dinner…" Sunako eased closer and looked into his eyes.

Kyohei feeling he wasn't going to win this battle started to inch away and was about to take off upstairs when Sunako grabbed his arm. Her warm embrace filled with her love and care, made him feel guilty and disgusted inside, he wanted to get away from her right now but he couldn't help himself. Instead of peeling off her arm, Kyohei hoisted Sunako in his arms and carried her to his room.

Sunako surprised, changed her expression from worry to nervous. She wasn't expecting him to take her let alone lift her up. She tried for a change to show her affection to him as well as he did to her…but it seems it back fired.

_I guess it's alright, _Sunako thought, _oh gosh can I stay calm? Maybe I should leap out and go to Hiroshi-kun!_

Though Sunako thought this in her head, there was something deep down that told her to let it happen and to stay near-no-against him.

"Alrighty boy's, here are my things, take real good care of them and easy on boxes. I have a few antiques in there." Hideyoshi commanded.

"Ooo, like from your ancestors or places you've travelled?" Yuki asked.

"I doubt it." Ranmaru said.

"Hey they're just important okay, let's just keep it that way, and uh don't go snooping around. If you peek at my stuff, I get a peek at your things also." Hideyoshi joked, but the three knew he meant what he said even if he wasn't their _childhood_ friend.

"Yes sir," the three all said in synch but with more sarcasm then agreement.

Hideyoshi was heading back in the house, possibly to have a more in detail conversation with Kyohei and maybe alone time with Sunako when he overheard Yuki say:

"Eww, it's ugly and old, Takenaga what do I do, can you take this box for me please?"

"Oh come on Yuki, you can't be afraid of a little old thin-"Takenaga was interrupted as he saw Hideyoshi snatch the box from Yuki's hands so hard Yuki fell over with a yelp.

"Ow! Hey what's your problem!?" Yuki exclaimed

"Uh, ha, whoops sorry dude it's just that this thing is…um…my grandmothers and I don't want anyone else to touch it." Hideyoshi explained.

"You keep your grandmother's things? Well what's in it?" Takenaga wondered.

"Uh…it's…um…" Hideyoshi stuttered.

"Is it your granny!?" Yuki squealed.

"What oh ya! It's my grandma… um grandma K..eyo?" Hideyoshi said extendedly.

"Oh…ok well I suppose I'm sorry then, for touching your grandma and squealing." Yuki bowed.

"Yuki never say touching your grandma ever again alright?" Ranmaru answered.

Everyone got a chuckle out of the joke but Takenaga didn't join the laughter as he stared at Hideyoshi's face. He looked relief and satisfied. Relief for what, Takenaga was going to find that out, even if it meant snooping through Hideyoshi's things. That was his word he was going to keep.

**OMG I'm sooo sorry to have written this like months later but I've been super busy and sorry that this isn't as much exciting as the other but enjoy! Much more drama to come with more in depth SunakoxKyohei moments! Review plz!**


	5. I'll Never Forget

**I'll Never Forget**

**Note: I do not own Wallflower. **

Kyohei leaned Sunako against the door, giving her the choice to open it to his bedroom. He looked down at her but gave no impression to neither pressure nor reject her into doing so.

Looking from Kyohei's eyes to the door handle, Sunako raised her hand and firmly gripped the knob turning it slowly, just in case she scared herself into backing out of it.

Peering in the room she saw his typical room, the same room she against him in a couple days ago. Eyeing every piece of furniture and object in the room, Sunako searched for the one prized possession, but it wasn't around.

Kyohei noticed what she was searching for and sat her on the bed. Sitting next to her, he pulled out the lucky souvenir which aided him in to getting a kiss from her, the skull.

"Oh, ya, you have it I forgot." Sunako felt embarrassed. _Of course he's got it, that's how he got me to kiss him,_ she thought. After replaying the image in her head, Sunako felt her cheeks get red and she turned around quickly. Pinching her cheeks so she wouldn't think about the memory but the pain only made her cheeks redder, and that's when she heard Kyohei chuckle.

"You know you're pretty stupid if you think that'll work." Kyohei turned Sunako around.

"No—no I had something on my face, so I thought I'd rub it off." Sunako sounded calm then nervous, possibly because the insult affected her more than his sweet and soft voice.

"But you have nothing on your face. You don't have any flaws…you're beautiful Sunako Nakahara." Kyohei cupped her face into his hands.

Blushing even more, Sunako thought she would melt in an instant but instead she started giggling, _hopefully this will help me, _she thought, _I don't know how much longer I can hold myself together._

Kyohei took her laughter as a sign of comfort so he thought he'd take her "hilarious" distraction a bit further to see how she'd react. He grabbed her sides and pulled her closer to him, his face inches away from her's, and the best part was Sunako was okay with it!

"You don't seem that frighten," Kyohei chuckled quietly.

"I guess I'm starting to get use to this," Sunako's hair fell in front of her face.

Kyohei moved his hands near her cheek and swept her hair, touching her skin with every movement. He wanted to see her face…her eyes, skin, and lips. Keeping his eyes on her red lips Kyohei leaned in and gave her a soft but memorable kiss.

Outside Sunako looked calm and a bit shy from the kiss, but inside she was jumping and screaming around in her head: _Ahhhhh, he tastes so nice and he's so warm, just a bit longer Sunako, you can do it, FIGHTING!_

Pulling away from each others face, they both gazed into each others eyes. No amount of words could explain how they felt at that very moment, and if there were they couldn't speak as their breath was heavy. Their hearts were racing as well as there mind on what to do next.

Sunako thinking she should take the next step was about to lean in for another kiss, when Kyohei pushed her down on the bed, leaning over her, he began kissing her again but more hardly. Sunako's heart completely burst with excitement, she wrapped her arms around his head, tangling her fingers in his luscious hair.

Kyohei eased up so they both could catch their breath (again), and whispered to her:

"You are mine Sunako Nakahara, and I am yours. I love you and I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you. You saved me, thank you."

"I-I, love…you" Sunako said quietly.

Kyohei's mouth widened as a huge smile came over his face; he felt more loved which meant he wanted her more than ever. Leaning in for more kisses, the bedroom door flew open and there stood Hideyoshi ranting about how living here was going to be a dream.

Sunako acted fast by the surprise and kicked Kyohei off her, then _zoooomed_ all the way to her room, locking every bolt on her door (which was actually only one).

"Well wasn't that an interesting sight to see, hehe" Yoshi exclaimed with a gaint smile.

Kyohei still on the floor from the massive blow to his gut, grabbed his bed for support and slowly raised himself up.

"Eh, ow, what the hell Yoshi? What are you doing in my room?" Kyohei said, glaring at the intruder.

"Oohh, I thought I'd see if you and I could chat and keep each other company, but apparently Sunako beat me to the punch, haha" Hideyoshi's laugh made Kyohei shiver. His laugh always held an idea behind it. The last time he heard that chuckle, his face got splattered by a cops spit, his words moving to fast for his lips.

_Never again, _Kyohei hoped, nudging off the memory.

Kyohei didn't realize Hideyoshi stopped laughing and caught him off guard with the next four words he said.

"Still thinking about it?" Hideyoshi stood right in front of a grounded Kyohei.

"I've been thinking about it everyday." Kyohei snapped.

"It had to be done, we had to survive. I mean, it wasn't like your parents were going to help you, psh they basically left you on the street." Hideyoshi squatted, his eyes leveled to Kyohei's.

"It's different now. They accept me and I accept them."

"But they didn't before, and it wasn't like you did anything wrong." Yoshi was beginning to walk away but suddenly stopped, his skin grew paler by Kyohei's hard words.

"Well I wasn't the one who hit him with the bat."

**IT'S GETTING INTENSE. But yep there is more to come of SunakoxKyohei moments, I just wanted to amp up the love. Please review! Hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S: You'll figure out more why Kyohei is who he is (other than the fact that he's gorgeous and everyone wanted him) and how he learned to fight so well. **


	6. INtermission

Hello everyone,

I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded any new stories in like 5 months, no excuses this time, just never came around to Fanfiction anymore but I am going to post another chapter hopefully during this weekend. I did have writers block which did lead me off to other distractions but I promise new stories from now on, maybe every week or 2 weeks I'll see what's happening. Sorry for making you wait, just a few more days until the next chapters!


End file.
